A Miraculous Cinderella Story
by Rose34663789
Summary: The original story of Cinderella from the Grimm brothers, with a miraculous twist. Minus the really creepy stuff (look it up if you want more info on that).


A long time ago, in a distant kingdom, a young girl's life changed forever. For, within the home of Marinette, a tragedy was in the process of striking. "Mama?" A quiet young girl asked. "Come here my little ladybug." Sabine Cheng told her. "Mama? Why are you in bed?" The small Marinette asked. "Sweetheart, I'm very sick. I'll be gone soon my precious child. Be strong darling, I'll never leave you forever. I promise." Sabine said, just as she passed into the next life, leaving her child alone. "Mama? Mommy?" Marinette said, crying. "She's gone my little cookie, she's gone." Her father, Tom Dupain said. That was a day of mourning for the Dupain-Cheng household, and the last day Cheng would be in their name. A few years later, Tom remarried, a trickster woman named Lila with two other daughters, Chloe and Sabrina. Not long after that, Tom died on his travels. This is where our story begins.

"Marinette! Where is my lunch?!" Chloe yelled. "Coming miss." Marinette called as she started walking from the kitchen to the dining room with five plates of food, steak, potatoes, rice, salad, and corn. She hurried back and brought out drinks for each person, lemonade for Chloe, tea for Sabrina, and orange juice for Lila. "Did you hear girls? The prince is hosting a three day ball starting tomorrow. All the eligible maidens in the land are to attend. Of course my two, beautiful girls will be attending." Lila said. "I'm certain to capture Prince Adrien's heart!" Sabrina cried. "No, I am going to capture his heart!" Chloe yelled. "S-stepmother? M-may I go to the ball?" Marinette shakily asked. "Of course you may... Not! You will never go to the ball!" Lila ordered. Marinette ran off, tears leaking from her eyes. "What a LOSER! She'll never amount to anything." Chloe said, laughing. "I do believe you are correct Chloe, I do believe you are correct." Lila said. "Come along girls, your dresses need to be made." They walked away, toward the nearest dress-maker.

Marinette ran to her mother's grave, crying over a small tree over the grave. "Oh mother, is it so much to desire, just one night of joy?" She whispered. A small breeze blew by, almost seeming to whisper of hope. She walked back to the house to complete her chores before bed, praying for a better tomorrow.

"Marinette! Help me with my dress!" Chloe yelled from her room. "Coming Miss." Marinette said as she walked into Chloe and Sabrina's room. She assisted both girls in getting dressed for the first ball that night, before returning to her room as the coach left without her. Slowly, she returned to her mother's grave and wept, for she would not go to the ball tonight.

A few minutes passed, before a strange looking lady, clad in a dark red and black cloak with shockingly red hair. "Child... Could you spare a crust of bread, or a glass of water for an old woman." She rasped out. "Oh my, let me get you some food, please wait here miss." Marinette said, before running inside to get something to eat, returning with a small plate of cookies and a glass of water. "Is this alright Madame?" Marinette asked the old lady. "Perfect my child, here, take these." The woman told Marinette, handing her a pair of deep black earrings. "Ma'am, I couldn't possibly..." Marinette started to say, but the old woman cut her off. "I insist Marinette, take them." "I-if you insist." Marinette said, putting in the earrings. Suddenly, the old woman shrank down, to the size of a small red apple, covered in red spots. "That's better!" The woman turned bug said. "W-what are you? Who are you?" Marinette asked, backing away slowly. "My name is Tikki, and I'm your fairy godmother. I heard your plea to go to the ball, and I can help you, if you are willing to try." The floating creature said. "O-okay Miss Tikki, but I could never go in these rags." Marinette said. "That's why I'm here. I can make your wish come true, you just need to say 'spots on' and let the magic happen." Tikki said. "Spots on? Why would I need to s-" Marinette started, before the magic washed over her as Tikki entered the earrings. Her ragged dress transformed into a beautiful red gown with black sparkles and deep ivory shoes. A red mask with black spots adorned her face, and a yo-yo appeared at her waist. "Tikki? Where are you?" Marinette asked, looking around for her new friend. "I'm inside the earrings Marinette. You can go the ball now, just swing through the forest on your yo-yo. The magic will last till midnight, your earring will start beeping at 11:30 and go five times. Now, go have fun!" Tikki said from within her head. "Thank you Tikki." Marinette whispered before running to the forest, on her way to the ball.

Prince Adrien was standing on a stage in the front of the ballroom, waiting to find someone he wanted to dance with. His father ordered him to find a bride at this three day ball, or he would given to someone of his father's choice. The trouble was, none of the girls interested him. "Please, someone interesting show up." He whispered to himself. Not too far away, Marinette swung out of the forest to the front steps of the palace. She walked in the front gates into the grand ballroom. Prince Adrien glanced around, and his eyes fell on her, an angel in red. He approached her, and requested a dance. Agreeing, Prince Adrien pulled her onto the dance floor, where they danced the night away. That is, until a beeping was heard. "What's that?" Adrien asked. Marinette, looking a bit panicked stuttered out a "I have to go" before running for the main entrance. "Hey! Wait!" Adrien started yelling, running after her. Sadly for him, she was faster and had a head start. All he saw was a flash of red as she entered the forest. Dejected, he returned to the castle, ready to retire for the night. Who was that mysterious lady? Would he ever see her again? "I love you, Ladybug," He whispered into the night air, his nickname for the woman falling from his lips,"whoever you are."

Marinette was sprinting and swinging through the forest, rushing to get home before midnight came. She already lost three spots, but she was close to the edge of the forest. The magic wore off just as she reached her mother's grave, like the night never happened. "Well? What did you think Marinette?" The newly returned Tikki asked. "It was everything I ever dreamed about. Thank you, so much." Marinette replied. "Well, it isn't over yet! The ball is three days long, and I'm taking you every night!" Tikki exclaimed. "What? You don't have to do that Tikki! One night was more than enough!" Marinette said, nearly in shock. "Of course I'm doing this, I'm your fairy godmother, it's what we do!" Tikki said. "Now, off to bed with you, you need rest for tomorrow." "Okay, thank you Tikki. Good night." Marinette said as she walked toward her room.

The next night, Marinette once again transformed, this time a black dress, with a gold belt and a red, ruffled skirt. She had red shoes and a red mask rimmed in black. Her yo-yo was once again at her waist. "Let's go." Marinette said to herself, swinging into the forest. She knew that place like the back of her hand, and could probably navigate it blindfolded.

Prince Adrien was searching the room, looking for the woman from yesterday, who stole his heart. "Where is she?" He muttered to himself. But, not even five minutes later, Ladybug walked in the door into the main ballroom. Once again, Prince Adrien walked up to her, and pulled her onto the dance floor. "You ran out rather suddenly yesterday." Adrien whispered to Ladybug. "Well, I needed to be home by midnight." Marinette replied. "By the way, I never got your name." Adrien said. "Well, um... I'm... L-ladybug. Yeah, Ladybug." Marinette said, shakily. "That doesn't sound like a real name." Adrien teased. "Well, it's all you're getting." Marinette teased back. "Aw, come on. Tell me." Adrien said. "Nope." Marinette answered. Dropping the subject, the two kept dancing, till once again, Marinette's earrings started to beep once again. But she was having so much fun, she didn't notice till the second spot disappeared. "Ah! I need to go, now!" Marinette cried. She didn't have time to take the stairs, so she ran for the balcony and swung off it, toward the forest below. "Ladybug!" Adrien cried, watching as she swung away. "I can't let her get away tomorrow!" He cried. So, he concocted a plan, one that would surely let him catch his Ladybug once and forever.

At the same time, Marinette hurried back to her home, but lost her transformation just a few yards away, and walked the remainder of the distance. "Oh, Tikki, I was almost stuck. I almost reverted back to little, useless Marinette." Marinette whimpered. "Marinette. You are not useless, you are an amazing girl, brave, kind, beautiful, incredible Marinette." Tikki replied. "Now, time for bed. Tomorrow is the last day of the festival." "Okay, good night Tikki." Marinette said, yawning. "Good night, Marinette." Tikki quietly replied.

The next day, back at the castle, Prince Adrien told his best friend, Nino, of his plan to catch Ladybug, so Nino could help with his plan. That night, Marinette once again transformed, this time into a bold red dress with a gold and red ruffled skirt, and a red mask rimmed in gold. Her shoes were pure gold with deep red straps holding them snugly on her feet. She once again swung through the forest to the castle, yet again entering as if she didn't swing off the balcony last night. "Ladybug." Prince Adrien approached, requesting a dance. "Your Highness." Marinette replied, bowing. He once again pulled her onto the dance floor, and sneakily slipped away her yo-yo, so she couldn't run away the way she did last time. But Marinette was none the wiser. As 11:00 approached, Adrien sent a signal to Nino, indicating that the plan was to be initiated. Like the previous nights, the first spot from her earrings disappeared, and Marinette made her way to leave for the last time. Trying not to need his plan, Adrien begged her, "Please... Please don't run again. I love you." He whispered, but it couldn't sway her, for she believed he could never love Marinette. "I... I need to go." Ladybug said, tears in the corners of her eyes. She ran toward the stairs, reaching for her yo-yo to swing away, but it wasn't there. Running even faster, still looking for her yo-yo, she suddenly got stuck, coming to a sudden stop. Her shoes were stuck in pitch, spread on the stairs. "Ladybug!" Adrien called from the top of the stairs. Glancing back, she could see her yo-yo in his pocket, he must have grabbed it while they were dancing. He started jogging down the stairs toward her. Panicking, Marinette hurried to unstrap her shoe to get away. When Adrien was just five steps away, she broke free and dashed for the woods, leaving her shoe behind. "Ladybug!" Adrien yelled, running after her. But, unluckily for him, Marinette knew these woods like the back of her hand, and quickly made her way deep into the forest, leaving Adrien trailing after her. "No... No!" Adrien wailed. "I lost her. I... lost her." He whispered. Nino found the prince on the edge of the forest, no girl in sight. "Where is she? All I saw was a shoe on the stairs." He asked. "She... She's gone. She disappeared into the woods." Adrien whispered, almost to himself. "We'll find her Adrien. We have her shoe, we'll try it on everyone to find the right fit." Nino said, "You won't lose her, ever again." He promised. "Okay Nino, in the morning, I will find her." Adrien said, conviction growing in his voice. During this discussion, Marinette ran through the forest, losing her costume part way through, but she barely noticed, continuing to run, with only one shoe, the match to the one on the stairs. Once she reached her home, she promptly fell on the grass, exhausted. "Thank you Tikki, for the greatest days of my life." Marinette whispered, nearly asleep on the grass. "Of course Marinette, now, you need to go inside for your own bed. Good night, Ladybug." Tikki said, pulling Marinette inside. "Good night Tikki." Marinette whispered as she fell asleep.

As promised, the next day Prince Adrien sent out a royal proclamation, whoever fit the shoe of the Maiden Ladybug would be his bride. Girls from all over town came to try on the shoe, trying to win the prince's heart. Alas, none could fit into the shoe as Tikki's magic made it so only Marinette would properly fit in the shoe. Eventually, Adrien decided to start going to every house in his kingdom, looking for the lady he danced with each night. Eventually, he came to the Dupain household. Chloe and Sabrina both tried to fit in the shoe, but neither were the correct size. Starting to leave, he almost missed Marinette carrying a tray of food for her stepfamily. "Miss? Have you tried on the shoe yet?" Adrien asked. "Me? No, I haven't." She answered, a bit fearful of him discovering her identity. "Then sit, every woman must try on the shoe." He ordered. Marinette slowly sat on the nearest chair, and the prince slipped the shoe on her foot. A perfect fit on the perfect lady. "Found you, Ladybug. And I'm never losing you again." Adrien whispered. Giggling, Marinette replied, "I guess not, but can I have my yo-yo back now?" "Sure you won't try to run away again?" Adrien asked teasingly. "Never again." Marinette whispered as her yo-yo was returned to her. Pulling on the other shoe she had in her pocket, Adrien lifted her to her feet and lead her outside. He then scooped Marinette up onto his horse, and mounting behind her, guided them to the castle, where they were soon married. Marinette became a wonderful queen, with Adrien by her side and her stepfamily far, faraway.


End file.
